


New Routine

by afteriwake



Series: Many Loves [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: A New Day, Banter, Before Work, Co-workers, F/M, New look, POV Danny Messer, Pre-Relationship, commuting, messy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's a new day, and it starts with maybe changing his relationship with Lindsey a bit.





	New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic! This completes my **stagesoflove** claim of Danny Messer with the theme " _Five Loves_ " and the prompt " _love for a friend who could be more_ " and my **2x5obsessions** prompt " _a succession of ordinary days_."

The next day was a fresh start. That was how Danny was going to look at it. Flack was going to be okay, he'd started making his peace with Aiden's death, his brother would hang on another day and his mother would be happy to know he'd survived another one himself.

Today was just a day to start over.

He got dressed. Black pants, white wife-beater, dark shirt...not black, but a dark red. It was too warm to need a jacket so that was staying home. Glasses, cell phone and a bottle of water later and he was out the door.

He had a stop to make, first, before he could head off to work. He pulled up in front of the apartment, went up three flights and knocked on the door. She had to be ready; he was running late as it was because he'd finally managed to get a few consecutive hours of sleep that night.

He and Lindsay had started going to and from work together. It started when he began using his car again. He figured he'd offer her a ride, save her cab fare. He gave her a ride home the next night after work as well.

Soon, it was a routine. They talk for a bit and then he'd be off, going back home to try and get some sleep. Routine was good; having someone who would listen and not judge him was better. He could finally admit Lindsay was a friend, not just a co-worker. It was...nice.

The door opened up and he looked at Lindsay. She was dressed, make-up was done, but her hair was a mess. "Trying something new?" he asked, quirking up an eyebrow. She glared at him and moved out of his way so he could come in.

"You were late. I figured I could do something with it other than let it fall in my face."

"Yeah, well, I actually got some sleep last night," he said quietly. She knew about the bad dreams. She was having her own. Talking it out had helped the both of them.

"Lucky you," she said distractedly.

"And...I take it you didn't," he added.

"Not because of dreams." She pointed to her ceiling as she looked around for her purse. "Stupid upstairs neighbors."

Danny looked to his left and saw her purse sitting on the couch, just where it usually was. "Uh, Lindsay?"

"What?" she asked, spinning around to look at him. Her hair was falling out of the haphazard ponytail she had it in, and the look on her face was cute, though he realized if he laughed she'd hit him. He wasn't in the mood to get hit.

He started to tell her where her purse was and then shook his head. "Go fix your hair. We've got a little time."

She looked at him, raised an eyebrow. "It's that bad?"

"Yeah, it's that bad."

She sighed and stomped off to her bathroom and only then did Danny let out a grin. One of these days he'd figure out where he stood with her. One of these days he'd figure out what he felt towards her. Right now, though, things were okay. Today wasn't the day to be figuring things out.

Today was just another day, and he intended to spend it just like he did every other day: getting through it in one piece.


End file.
